Blood and tears
by smus2001
Summary: Cindy is all grown up and tells her son story about her and jimmy


Hey guys! I am back with another one shot… hope I let it be a one shot (hehe) …

* * *

 **Blood and Tears**

Cindy was sitting in the lounge reading a book and waiting for his son to return from his business trip. She was lost in reading when suddenly the *creek* of door opening shook her out of her zone. She looked up to see her son standing in the doorway, he had a huge grin across his face he walked up to his mother and greeted her "Hey Mom! Guess what!?" Cindy smiled at her son who looked if he was going to explode with excitement and replied "You tell me". Alan burst out with excitement "we got it! NeuBrain Co finally signed the deal with Nexus Inc!" Cindy hugged her son and spoke "this is great! Now your inventions will help lots of people" Alan nodded and spoke "Only if Dad could be here to see this" Cindy noticed the sadness in his tone and cheered him up "He'll be proud of you Alan, He'll be looking down from heaven and saying 'That's my Boy!'. Come on now this is not the time to get upset this calls for celebration. Now hurry up go get changed I'm making lasagna your favorite" Alan smiled and spoke "Oh yum I'll be back in a few… where is Sal?" Cindy craned herself from kitchen and replied "She went to meet her parents" Alan nodded and spoke "When did Uncle Sheen and Aunt Libby return from New York?" Cindy replied from kitchen "They came back yesterday" Alan * _humed_ * in response and then spoke "You didn't tell her that I was coming back today, did you?" "You told me not to so I didn't; now hurry up dinner's almost ready!" Alan rushed upstairs to get changed. Cindy looked at Jimmy's picture and spoke "He is just like you, (she sighed) I wish you were here with me" Cindy wiped a single tear from her eye and went back to kitchen.

Alan came down and saw his mother sitting on the table and looking at the old pictures of her and his father, he noticed she was crying. Alan walked up and sat on the table Cindy looked up at him and gave a smile. They ate the dinner while talking about his trip and in the end he said "I'll take you and Sal to Tokyo next year, It's a great place" Cindy chuckled and spoke "You know remind me a lot of your father, He always liked to visit new places and take me with him…" there was a pause and then Cindy spoke with a soft hint of sadness "But he couldn't take me to Tokyo" Alan noticed and asked a question trying to cheer up her mood "Mom, you never told me how you and Dad fell in love?" Cindy looked up at his Son and spoke "Well …

Cindy's P.O.V

Me and Jimmy shared feelings for each other but we hid it behind our fake hatred in elementary school, then in middle school we did pointless arguments just to show others that there was nothing between us but when we were alone we would show interest in each other, then high school came we hadn't confessed to each other about our feelings but we would flirt with each other occasionally and I would criticize him purposely to start an argument in order to get his attention. I loved arguing with him and I would never leave a chance to gloat whenever I bested Jimmy in anything even if by 0.0001 percent. He would never mind it because he liked when I yelled at him for his showoffy behavior or whenever his inventions ended up in disaster, but to be honest I liked when he showed off his brains I actually admired his intellect. I mainly fought with him to hide my feelings because when we reached high school my feelings grew for him but I never knew about his feeling besides I never had the strength to tell him but Libby, Sheen and even Carl knew about it; they would sometimes tease us and tell us 'to get a lab!'. When the high school neared to an end I was preparing myself to tell Jimmy how I felt about him because it was a 'now or never' situation then.

But things changed on the last day of high school, our teacher handed us our tests and I got a 100 percent while Jimmy got 98 percent this shocked me and the teacher as well. I turned to Jimmy to gloat about my victory "What happened to you nerdtron!?" his head was hung low and it was weird that he was acting like this the whole day, he looked up at me and forced a smile on his sad face, he then spoke "well the school's ending so I thought I'll let you win this one last time besides I got great grades because of you" the bell rang and he picked up his bag and slowly started walking towards the hall. I sat on my seat for few minutes trying to comprehend ' _did he insult me or compliment me?_ ' I decided that it was an insult and stormed towards him. He was at his locker standing alone in the hall; he had a sad expression painted all over his face. I walked up to him and yelled "how the hell did you think that I got an A+ because you let me win! I did it all on my own! You just need to accept that I bested you in this test!" I continued yelling and he kept listening to all insults thrown at him quietly while gazing down to the ground. I stopped when I realized he didn't even say a word and I spoke rather surprised "Why are you so quite Neutron?" He just replied "I wanted to hear your voice in some silence" he then looked up his eyes were filled with tears and a smile was across his face as he spoke "I am sure going to miss your voice" he then picked up his bag and ran out of the school like a dog was after him or something. I stood there speechless, I wanted to be angry at him but I couldn't, I wanted to ask him 'what was wrong but I couldn't and all these things made me angry on myself I felt pathetic. I was at my home thinking what could be the possible reason for it but I never came up with an explanation, then I decided I should tell him about my feelings tonight. We all went to Jimmy's lab to celebrate the last day of school as planned. We all talked about good old times and played games but that night I couldn't help but notice how Jimmy's face saddened when everyone was talking about their future plans, the thing that made me wonder the most was when Jimmy was asked about his future plans He simply replied "I'll try to make most of what's left" others chuckled and ignored his comment but I couldn't even I wanted to but I couldn't. We spent five hours at Jimmy's house and everyone left at the mid night but I stayed behind to talk to Jimmy. Jimmy rushed to the bathroom but he forgot lock his door. I was sitting on a nearby couch when I heard puking sound I went towards the bathroom and leaned on the door "Jimmy! Is everything alright?" He forced a reply "Yeah everything is…" he puked badly. I panicked and opened the door, what I saw made me tremble in terror, Jimmy was leaning on the wall panting hard he had a towel in his hand with some blood on it and there was blood on his mouth. I picked him up, washed his face and helped him towards to the sofa, He lied down with eyes closed and panting with fear. I was in tears when I asked Jimmy "What is wrong with you Jimmy? What is that you are hiding?" Jimmy opened his eyes to look at me, I saw pain and fear in his eyes as he spoke "It's better if you don't find out" I reached out to hold his shoulders "You have to tell me don't push me away like you always do please" Jimmy stayed silent for a minute as tears streamed down his face then he spoke as his voice cracked up "I am leaving Cindy! I am leaving forever! I am dying!" Those three sentences felt like bullet fired in my chest and I could feel the walls closing in on me, for the first time in my whole life I felt that 'time is running out!' I fell to my knees and yelled at him "You can't! You can't die! We haven't been in a relationship yet! We haven't been married!" I took a pause and then asked him "isn't there anything you can do?" Jimmy pulled me in a hug and we sat there like this for hours both of us crying in each other's arms. Jimmy spoke in a muffled voice as our crying died down "Don't worry we will figure out something together" I took my head off his shoulder and asked "I love you, I should have told you that before" he sniffled "I love you too Cin". That day I stayed over at Jimmy's lab talking to him and making sure he slept well. I couldn't sleep as I was only thinking about the little time I had to spend with the love of my life 'life can be unfair sometimes!' was the only thing that ran around my mind. Next morning Jimmy told me that I was the only one who knew about this and he told me to let it be this way as he feared his mother would be hurt when she would hear about her son's condition. I spent a lot of time with Jimmy and his Mom the week, everyone was happy that Jimmy and I were now in a relationship. The graduation came and Jimmy looked a lot happy that day. He called me to his lab that day to tell me great news, he said "Cin! I have found a cure; it will increase my life span (I squealed with delight) But it will only work till my immune system is strong with age my immunity will decline and then it won't work and you'll have to accept reality" This made me sad but the thought of spending more time with Jimmy lit up my mood again.

Jimmy and I went to the same college and I moved in with him. Jimmy completed his college in two years and started a job to support the new house we lived in. Jimmy's mother passed away during the third year of college, jimmy was glad that I was there with him to help him get through. In the fourth year of college Jimmy's dream came true and NeuBrain Co came into reality. When my college ended we had Alan. Jimmy was so happy that day I could hear him ran around the hospital saying to everyone "I have become a Dad! A dad!" That was one of the happiest days of his life. His business grew large and he would say to me "One day my son will take this company to another level!"

Things were going great when Alan became a year old Jimmy took me to a restaurant and proposed me, I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole universe. But the thing started to get bad. Jimmy collapsed outside the church before wedding he was rushed to the hospital and the strangest thing was that we got married in hospital on Jimmy's request with him lying on a hospital bed as we said our vows.

After our wedding Jimmy survived for five more years but in the fifth year he became weaker and weaker. One day when we were having dinner with our friends Jimmy started feeling dizzy and fell down from the chair. He was rushed to the hospital; the treatments that were given to him were of no use. Next day doctors gave us the answer "We are sorry but we can't save him". That day my whole life fell apart it felt like my heart was torn open and one sentence kept running to mind my ' _and then you'll have to accept the reality'_ the life felt so unfair that day. We had so many good times that I forgot he was dying, I prayed and cried that night asking God to let him live but Jimmy died. One day we were sitting in Jimmy's room and he was talking to me and he said "Thanks Cindy" I asked him "Thanks for what?" He replied "Thanks for giving me hope and for helping me trough my bad time. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have stayed up and create a cure for myself just to spend more time with you. Thanks gifting me with the cute little boy that will carry my legacy. Thanks for making my life complete. I love you and will love even after death" I took his hand into mine and gently held it as I started sobbing. He touched my face with his hand and wiped the tears saying "Don't cry I am going to a better place" This made me cry even more and I said "But I want you here with me, with Alan. I want you to always be with me" Jimmy smiled through tears and spoke "I will always be with you, in your heart and in your memories. I'll watch you from above and you'll get to join me one day. Just be happy for my sake" Jimmy then reached his hand towards to crying six year old Alan and said "You made my life happier, you are my little bundle of joy. And you are going to do great things, marry a beautiful woman and have a cute little kid. You are going to do great in your life son. Just remember daddy is always with you he might not be around but he will always be here (Jimmy pointed at his heart) Don't cry you'll make daddy cry to" Jimmy touched Alan's face kissed him on the forehead and said "Now give daddy one more smiles before he sleeps" Alan smiled and kissed his father on the cheek saying "Goodnight daddy" This made me cry, I started sobbing Jimmy touched my face and said "I love you (Jimmy kissed Cindy), Now my dear sign me a lullaby I am feeling sleepy…" Jimmy closed his eyes and smiled as I sang to him a minute later his grip loosened and he left the world. Alan and I sat there crying we both lost the one thing we loved the most a great husband and a loving father.

End of Cindy's P.O.V

Cindy and Alan sat on the table crying. Alan wiped his eyes and spoke to his mother "You got me, right?" his mother kissed him on the forehead and nodded through tears. They were sitting there when the door opened and Sal came in only to be surprised by her husband she ran over and hugged him "When did you came back!?" Alan smiled and said "surprised!"

A minute later they were soon joined by Sheen and Libby. Sheen came in saying "Hey! Where is my favorite Son in Law? Haha!" Alan hugged Sheen and then Sal said to Alan "Well since you had a surprise for me I have a bigger one!" Alan smiled and asked "And what would that be darling?" Sal blurted out with excitement "We are going to be parents!" Alan's face lit up and he picked Sal up and hugged her tightly but then loosened realizing he might be hurting the baby.

They all stayed up talking to each other. Alan then stood up and walked over to his Dad's portrait in the lounge and spoke "I wish you could be here Dad! Your little Al (Alan's nickname) is going to be a father. I hope I can be a great father like you and teach him whatever you taught me. The thing is I am a bit afraid but you told me 'believe in yourself' and that has helped me succeed till now. So thank you for being such a great father. This one's for you" Alan held up his glass and said "Cheers!" he turned away and went back to join others.

The END

* * *

 **Word by Author:** so guys let me know what you think of it and Do review!

Will be back a new story soon…. But till then

SMUS out!


End file.
